


And a new moon shines through your window

by Nerdygirlygirl



Series: Thinking Of You [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bar fights, Ended with Angst, F/M, Lots of Fluff Still, Nightmares, Started as Fluff, doctor!clarke, soldier!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirlygirl/pseuds/Nerdygirlygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy pulled himself up – grumbling the whole time – and began stripping out of his wet clothes before grabbing a towel to dry his hair.<br/>“Princess, what are you watching?”<br/>“Uh… nothing?”<br/>“That doesn’t look like nothing. That looks like Charlie Hunnam’s ass.”<br/>Clarke turned a pout on her husband of less than a year who raised an eyebrow in return.<br/>“You were taking too long!” Clarke sighs way too dramatically, but she needs to get her point across.</p><p>Title from Thinking of You by Christian Kane (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a new moon shines through your window

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a fluffy one shot in the "Thinking of You" universe, but then it turned a little angsty and then went back to fluffy before turning angsty again and ending with fluff. You don't necessarily need to read the first part, but some things might make more sense if you do.
> 
> I couldn't get this universe out of my head and I'm thinking of doing a couple of one shots within the same universe, but I'm not so sure. I might do a quick prequel because I think I've finally come up with some background information on how Bellamy met Clarke and their little group came together.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It had been raining for hours – a hard, driving rain that could only be called torrential. Clarke had just made it home from her shift in the ER before it had really begun to pour. Now she was curled up on her giant bed watching the thunderstorm progress outside her window and binge watching Netflix. She really tried not to worry about Bellamy sitting in that windowless library probably with his headphones in listening to Classical music because _“when you’re studying the Classics, Clarke, you need to listen to some Classic music”_ and because he was a grouchy old man and hated when the kids in the library even turned the page of a book too loud.

The front door banged up and she could hear him drop his bag of books onto the floor by the door before calling out, “Clarke!”

“Back here!”

Clarke heard the squelching of him removing his wet jacket (because he didn’t need an umbrella, he read the newspaper every morning and it said no rain and the weather broadcast on TV always got it wrong even with all their up to date technology – Clarke definitely rolled her eyes at her husband with that one) before making his way down the hall to their bedroom and face planting on the bed still fully dressed with his hair dripping wet and his shoes off.

“How’s the weather out there?”

“Shut up,” Bellamy mumbled from the top of their comforter.

“As much as I love you, I really don’t love a wet comforter so do something about this,” Clarke ran her hands through his wet hair that had grown out in the months since he had been honorably discharged from the Army and decided to continue his History degree with a Masters and someday a Ph.D.

Bellamy pulled himself up – grumbling the whole time – and began stripping out of his wet clothes before grabbing a towel to dry his hair.

“Princess, what are you watching?”

“Uh… nothing?”

“That doesn’t look like nothing. That looks like Charlie Hunnam’s ass.”

Clarke turned a pout on her husband of less than a year who raised an eyebrow in return.

“You were taking too long!” Clarke sighs way too dramatically, but she needs to get her point across.

“Oh, I’m sorry just getting my degree and finishing my dissertation isn’t important at all,” Bellamy responds without dropping his eyebrow which she only knows is raised because it’s disappeared into his hair (she saw a picture of him from before his first Army tour with longer curls and she teased him about it in front of Octavia, but that night asked why he hadn’t grown it back yet and he simply shrugged until she whispered in his ear that she _really_ liked it. It wasn’t long before Octavia told him he needed a hair cut and turned to Clarke and said as his wife it was her job to remind him of these things and the newlyweds simply smiled at each other and ignored her).

Clarke rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest knowing how well it will effect her husband when she does that while wearing only a tank top and no bra.

Bellamy purposely keeps his eyes trained on hers, “Clarke, we made a deal. We would catch up on all these shows on Netflix that we missed while you were busy with med school and interning and I was _heroically_ defending our nation. And now I come home from _slaving_ away at the library to find _my_ wife is spending all her free time watching Charlie Hunnam’s naked ass.”

A slow smile crossed Clarke’s face as she raised one eyebrow, “That’s what this is about. Are you jealous that I’m looking at another man’s ass.”

“No,” Bellamy scoffs and looks away rubbing the back of his neck – his tell for when he’s embarrassed or nervous about something.

“Bellamy Blake, I know for a fact that you have a thing for Tara.”

“I do not,” Bellamy turns back to glare at her, but there is no heat behind it. “Maybe I just find some similarities between the two of you.”

A sheepish smile crosses Clarke’s face, “Explain.”

“I mean she’s a strong woman who not only went to medical school and became a doctor, but took a job as a surgeon in a difficult, but rewarding field. She’s in pediatrics and you’re in trauma. And you both could have any guy you want, especially one that will take care of you financially and give you the life you deserve, but you choose the broken guy that can only offer you his heart,” Bellamy is positively blushing now with his arms crossed and staring at the frozen TV where Charlie Hunnam’s naked butt is on display as well as the very impressive Sons of Anarchy tattoo across his back.

Clarke feels her jaw fall open and stares at her husband, who is still so unsure of her love for him.

“Bell,” Clarke says softly as she moves onto her knees and crawls to the end of the bed to look him in the eye. “Have I told you lately that I love you. Like madly, deeply. Like I-don’t-know-what-I-would-do-in-this-world –without-you kind of crazy love.” Clarke wraps her arms around his waist and rests her chin on his crossed arms. She lowers her voice before continuing, “Besides, whenever I see Charlie Hunnam’s ass I pity every woman in America who thought his ass was the best thing ever because they haven’t seen yours.” She lets her hands slide down to squeeze his ass, “And they never will.”

Bellamy gives her a smirk before sighing, “Listen, princess. I’ll go down on you, but I’m too tired for anything else.”

Clarke throws her head back laughing, “Well I got lucky marrying you, didn’t I?”

“Damn straight. How many other guys would offer to go down on their wives when they were bone tired from lugging around dozens of textbooks that probably weigh close to twenty pounds each.”

“My husband the romantic. What happened to all those muscles the Army gave you? Has a life of academia already chased them away? Damn. Not even a year in and I’m going to have to trade you in for a newer model.”

“Like hell you will, princess. Now go back to the last episode I saw and be a good wife and make your hard working husband some dinner.”

Clarke just laughed as Bellamy collapsed onto the bed and pulled her next to him draping an arm around her waist and pulling her into him so they were lying chest to chest.

“Now, if I was a good wife, I would make you some dinner, but because I’m a great wife and don’t want to kill you with food poisoning, I ordered Chinese and it should be here soon. And I just started the next episode about ten minutes before you came in so you haven’t missed anything.”

“Good,” Bellamy sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded and Clarke extracted herself from her sleepy husband’s grip to get the food before bringing it back to their bed along with two beers.

“I may not be able to cook for you without killing you, but I do bring you dinner in bed,” Clarke smiled and handed over the food before restarting Netflix.

It wasn’t even a few minutes into the episode Clarke started before Bellamy began again, “It’s not that I’m jealous of you looking at another guy’s ass. It’s that you’re doing it when I’m not around.”

Clarke pauses with a piece of chicken halfway to her mouth before dropping it back into the carton, “Is there really a difference?”

“Probably not. It’s just different when I’m not around like you have to hide it from me.”

Clarke turns to look at him with both eyebrows raised.

“Don’t give me that look, Clarke,” Bellamy responds without looking.

“How do you know what look I’m giving you?”

Bellamy scoffs, “Because I know you and I can feel your eyes boring holes into my head. Just forget about it.”

Clarke lets it go for a few minutes, but can’t help herself eventually.

“No, I can’t forget about it. Why would you say that?”

“I’m not saying anything – other than I’m not jealous,” Bellamy says before stuffing too much food in his mouth, a tactic he thinks will get Clarke to stop talking, but never works.

“You can stuff you’re face all you want, but that won’t end this conversation. You know I am not attracted to Charlie Hunnam in any way shape or form – even if we weren’t married or dating.”

“Whatever, Clarke.” (Whameva, Cware)

Later that night, after they turn the lights off and curl into bed, Bellamy had turned his back on Clarke for the first time since their marriage. They had always slept with Bellamy’s arms wrapped around Clarke and Clarke with her back pressed to Bellamy’s chest or her face tucked into him.

Clarke huffed. She was tired of dealing with whatever his issue was and it had to do with something more than his ridiculous jealousy of Charlie Hunnam and decided to fix this now because this wasn’t the marriage she wanted.

She rolled over and pressed her chest into his back before draping her arm around his waist and pressing her lips to Bellamy’s shoulder blades smiling.

“Clarke,” he warned.

“I thought you said you were tired,” Clarke grinned into his back.

“I am, so stay on your side.”

“I’m not doing anything and if we’re going to have sides of the bed, you can sleep on the couch,” Clarke threatened knowing how much he hated it because it hurt his back and yet he constantly fell asleep on it.

Bellamy grunted, but didn’t add anything further.

“You know you’re acting ridiculous, right?” Clarke says quietly. “I really don’t know what you’re insecure about or what’s made you act so weird, but I really wish you would tell me so I can make it better.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Clarke.”

“Something is. And I don’t like it. I know things are still sort of new for us. Being around one another all the time. I mean you moved in after we got engaged, but then spent another year overseas and when you came back Octavia got married and had the baby and then we got married so its been a little crazy –“

Bellamy cut her off by turning around and wrapping his arms around her, “It’s fine, Clarke. I just had a bad day. I didn’t mean to take it out on you. I love you. Now get some sleep. I’m exhausted and I have like a hundred papers to grade tomorrow.”

“I love you too,” Clarke mumbled into his chest and stayed awake listening for his breathing to even out and his soft snores to start. It still amazed her how easily he fell asleep, even as mad and tense as he was. She figured it came from his time in the military knowing he had to get sleep whenever he could, no matter how he felt, because not getting enough sleep made the difference between life and death not only for himself, but for the men and women in his unit.

Clarke woke a few hours later to find their bed empty. She looked at the door and could see soft flickering light coming from under the door and figured he moved to the couch. Clarke pulled herself out of bed and reached for the large sweater she kept near her side of the bed and slipped it over her tank top and boy shorts before making her way down the long hallway towards the living room. Once there she found her husband sprawled out on the small couch on his back with the History channel on mute on the TV.

Bellamy only ever left their bed to sleep on the couch when he thought he would wake her. And that normally followed one of his nightmares. Two years since his last tour and they were getting better, less frequent, but he still refused to wake her when he had one even though she had gotten him to admit talking about it was always better.

“Bell,” Clarke called to him gently. If he was having nightmares again, she knew not to get to close to wake him up. But if he was in one, then that was the only way to wake him up.

“Bellamy,” she tried calling again – louder.

“What?” Bellamy shot up straight on the couch looking around. While he seemed alert, Clarke could tell sleep was still clinging to him.

“It’s just me,” Clarke moved to sit next to him on the couch. “When did they start again?”

“Tonight.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“Because you had a long shift at the hospital yesterday and the day before and the day before that. I figured you deserved at least one good nights sleep.”

“That’s what this is for,” Clarke lifted her left hand were only her wedding band was on display. She never slept with her engagement ring on because she moved a lot in her sleep and it was more likely to catch on the sheets or in her hair. “We said ‘in sickness and in health’, Bellamy. It means you wake me when you have nightmares. I know they’re not a sickness, but they’re something that worries you and so they worry me too.”

“Clarke,” Bellamy mutters quietly not looking at her but staring at his hands.

“Bellamy, I don’t want to beg and I know you’ll always talk to me when you’re ready, but I really don’t like this,” Clarke paused before standing up and holding a hand out to him. “Let’s go to bed then.”

Bellamy took her hand and let her lead him back to their bedroom and when they climbed into bed, he pulled her back against his chest and wrapped an arm around her waist. Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath to fall back to sleep.

“It was Sterling again,” Bellamy says so quietly, she almost misses it, but her eyes fly open and she just waits for her husband to continue. “Just like all the other times. I see him smiling and laughing and then he’s falling. He was trying to help Mel up when she lost her footing on the roof of a building. She was hanging on to a windowsill on the top floor and he lowered himself to get her, but the rope broke and he fell the ten stories down. I can hear Mel’s screaming and the rest of the guys trying to decide what to do. Then I’m being lowered down to get Mel and the rope loosens and we start to fall and I know they’re going to grab the rope and pull us back up because that’s what really happened, but in the dream, we fall and Mel grabs onto the windowsill again, but I can’t and just keep falling. I land next to Sterling and his body is all twisted, but he looks at me and asks me why I couldn’t save him and then starts screaming. That’s when I wake up.”

Clarke remembers hearing about Sterling, but not from Bellamy. It happened during his last tour, Bellamy had been promoted and had his own unit reporting to him with his second being his good friend Murphy. Clarke hadn’t heard from Bellamy in almost a week after Sterling’s death and the two emails she got were vague and one word answers to her questions. Finally, Murphy had called her and swore her to never tell Bellamy that he did, but he hadn’t seen him this distracted since Clarke was shot and unconscious in a hospital bed during Bellamy’s previous tour and Murphy was rightly worried.

In her next email, Clarke told Bellamy she loved him and was proud of him and that she was always there to talk and he seemed to open up more, but she didn’t get the whole story until he returned home and went out drinking with the guys and she found him on the couch a complete mess. It was the first and only time she had seen him breakdown since he enlisted and she was almost relieved that it had finally happened, but out of her mind with worry about what brought it on.

“You know there was nothing you could do. The rope broke. There was nothing you could do, Bellamy.”

“I know,” he responds on a sigh.

“What brought this on?” Clarke asks quietly. She doesn’t want to push him, but she knows most of his nightmares are triggered during the day and others have no trigger.

“Just this stupid guy in my class,” Bellamy mutters into her hair and she waits for him to continue. “My History of War class. This douchebag went on a twenty minute rant about how the war in Iraq was wrong and,” Bellamy pauses before taking a deep breath and continues quietly. “And all soldiers are killers.”

“Oh, Bellamy,” Clarke turns around in him arms and places her hands on either side of his face and waits for him to meet her eyes and when she does tears start to fill hers as she meets his anguished eyes so full of pain. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s probably some kid who has spent all of his life not having to work for a thing in his life and doesn’t understand the meaning of sacrifice.”

A slow smile crosses Bellamy’s face, “I use to think the same thing about you.”

Clarke gapes at him in outrage before narrowing her eyes at him, “Fine. See if I ever try and be nice to you again.”

Bellamy smiles and leans in to kiss her soft and slow taking her breath away. When he pulls back to kiss down her jaw and her neck, she can feel his lips move against her skin as he says, “I’ve never been more happy to be wrong." 

Clarke can’t help the smile that crosses her face, but the smile soon slides from her face as her mouth drops open into the shape of an O as Bellamy continues his trek down her neck and her collarbone.

* * *

Bellamy left early the next day to grade papers for the undergrad class he was a TA for leaving Clarke home alone on her first day off from the hospital in a week. If she can’t spend time with her husband in bed (preferably naked), she’ll call her next two favorite people – and their moms.

Clarke drove the twenty minutes out of the city to the suburbs where her best friends lived. Both swore up and down they would never leave the city, but not two months after each had their son, they moved their little families out here. Clarke didn’t mind because she knew one day soon she and Bellamy would probably be following them and it wouldn’t be long before the rest of their group followed. Besides, it was a nice break from the noise and chaos the city offered.

“Auntie Clarkey!” Rey came running up from the sprinklers Octavia had set up in the backyard for the boys to play in while the moms (and aunt) had their own adult summer refreshments.

Clarke dropped her bag and opened her arms to allow her nephew to run into them not caring that he was soaked and she was wearing a white t-shirt, “How’s my favorite nephew?”

“Auntie Clarke, Uncle Bell says no favorites,” Rey gives her a serious look that has her grinning.

“Do you see Uncle Bell here?” Clarke watches as Rey looks around before turning a grin back on her and shaking his head no. “Exactly. And who says I can’t have two favorite nephews. I can share the favoritism, if you can too?” Clarke winks at him as he begins to giggle before running back out into the sprinklers where Blake is still trying to make his way around the sprinkler to her. Once Rey runs past him again, Blake turns and follows the older boy forgetting his aunt altogether.

Clarke watches the two boys for a few minutes before she hears the glass door behind her slide open and Raven materializes next to her, “How long before you two have one?”

Clarke turns to her friend who raises an eyebrow at her, “We said we weren’t even going to discuss it for at least the first year. We want to enjoy the newlywed status for awhile before branching into new parents territory.”

“Is that you talking or Bellamy?”

“Both of us. More me. He says it’s up to me since I would be the one that has to take time off from work. We’re financially stable since the Army is paying for his school and my school has already been paid off. He doesn’t want a pregnancy to cut into my residency.”

“Pretty understanding guy.”

“Yeah,” Clarke grinned at her friend before turning back to the boys. “You should have seen how happy he was when I only asked for a year and not the remainder of my residency.”

Raven barks out a laugh as Octavia joins them, “What’s so funny, Reyes?”

“Just hounding your sister-in-law on babies,” Raven sends an evil grin Clarke’s way causing her to groan as her friend’s words catch up to her.

“What?!” Octavia screeches.

“Relax, O. No babies yet. We’re waiting – for now. And I’m pretty sure Bellamy will be the one who wants to tell you.”

“No way,” Octavia shakes her head as she collapses into the patio chairs and motions for her two friends to join her. “Clarke Griffin-Blake. You need to be the one to tell me. You’re my best friend first and my sister-in-law second. So you’ll be the one to tell me. Besides anytime Bellamy mentions sex I have flashbacks to his sex talk when I was seventeen.”

“What?” Raven starts laughing. “Bellamy gave you the sex talk? This I gotta here.”

“Yeah,” Octavia levels a glare at her. “Like I want to relive it.” But she pauses and takes a deep breath like it’s the worst thing in the world before she continues. “He sits me down before my Junior prom. My date will literally be showing up in an hour and he decides then and there to tell me about sex. Forget that my mom and I had this conversation when I was thirteen. Part of me wanted to watch him in his misery. The other part was way too grossed out. I let him get two sentences out before I told him Mom covered everything already.”

Clarke and Raven throw their heads back laughing with tears streaming down their faces before Rey clambers up the steps and sits in his mom’s lap.

“Mommy, what’s so funny?”

Octavia starts laughing at the shock on Raven’s face and Clarke is trying to desperately stop her tears.

“Nothing, sweetie. Next time Mommy sees Uncle Bell she has to ask him about Aunt O’s prom,” Raven smiles at her son who looks confused and is about to ask why before they’re interrupted by Lincoln and Wick coming through the house to the backyard.

“Daddy!” Rey starts jumping in his mom’s lap while Wick drops a kiss on Raven’s cheek before picking the little guy up.

“Dada!” Blake tries to make a run for it towards his dad, but with his uncoordinated legs he ends up face first in the wet grass closest to the sprinkler. Lincoln sweeps in and picks him up before a meltdown happens.

“Were you able to help Sinclair out?” Raven asks Wick as he drops into the seat next to hers and places Rey on his lap.

“Nah, the car is beyond our expertise. He’s going to have to take it to a shop on Monday,” Wick bounces the little guy who taps his face with his little hand to get his attention.

“What have you ladies been up to?” Lincoln sits on Wick’s other side and passes Blake to Octavia as he tries to hold back his tears until he gets to his mom.

“Just gossiping and pestering Clarke with questions of when she’s getting herself a baby,” Octavia says nonchalantly.

“Really? Bellamy said you guys were waiting,” Wick says while Rey continues to shove his fingers into his face.

“What?” Clarke asks at the same time Raven says “How?” while Octavia says “Why?”

Everyone turns to Raven with a raised eyebrow.

“Well I assume they’re not forgoing sex and trying the abstinence route so I’m going to go out on a limb here and say they’re use contraceptives of some kind. Not to be presumptuous, Clarke,” Wick nods to Clarke before turning back to Raven.

Raven huffs and rolls her eyes, “I mean how did you and Bellamy start talking about this?”

“Father’s Day. I asked Bellamy if by next Father’s Day he would be celebrating as more than an uncle and godfather.”

“Contrary to what you three think,” Lincoln turns a knowing glance on his wife. “But the three of us often talk and share things. Maybe not as much as you three, but enough.”

Octavia smiled before leaning over to place a kiss on her husband’s lips, “Of course you do, babe. The three big tough men sharing their feelings." 

Clarke and Raven join her in their laughter and Blake starts laughing along as Rey raises a single eyebrow that looks so much like his mother’s.

* * *

 

It’s another few hours before Octavia comes up with her craziest idea ever – “A TRIPLE DATE NIGHT, GUYS!”

Wick and Raven groan while Lincoln chuckles and Clarke glances worriedly at her phone (she texted Bellamy about an hour ago and still hasn’t heard from him – they’re not one of those annoying couples that need to check in with each other constantly, but after last night, she has the right to be worried).

Octavia and Raven (who surprisingly changes her tune when Octavia says she can pick the place and grins mischievously when she mentions their old hangout from pre-marriage and babies’ days) quickly make all the plans and decide the girls need a good old fashioned girls night pre-game where they will get ready before going out. And the best place to do that is Clarke’s apartment (“Because Clarke, there is no baby stuff around and we can all pretend for a few hours that we’re young and hot with zero responsibilities, but it can only be a few hours because I’ll miss Blake too much to go longer than that.”).

That’s how they end up at Clarke and Bellamy’s apartment on a Saturday night carrying bottles of alcohol and bags of clothes and makeup.

“I texted him,” Clarke says as she pushes the door open to allow her friends to pass through. “Maybe he’ll just meet us there. He said he had a lot of papers to grade.”

“My brother the bore. He doesn’t even have his degree yet and he’s already spending his weekends grading papers. Is this the life you’re ready for, Clarke?” Octavia laughs.

“Definitely,” Clarke smiles to herself remembering Friday night and again Saturday morning very clearly.

It happens when Octavia begins making drinks and Raven starts flipping through her playlist and after Clarke shut the front door the girls had quieted down surprisingly (she’ll blame it on her friends’ very rare lack of noise). Clarke hears their bedroom door open and Bellamy’s bare feet on the hard wood floor as he makes his way down the hall. She glances up when she knows he’ll appear in the living room and her jaw quickly drops. She barely has time to process everything before she hears Octavia drop a glass and scream and Raven drop her iPad.

“Bellamy Blake!” Octavia screams. “My eyes! My eyes!”

Raven starts laughing uncontrollably as Clarke gapes at her very naked husband standing in her living room while her two best friends (one of which is his sister) are there.

“Shit! Clarke! I thought you were alone!” Bellamy reaches for a pillow to cover himself.

“I can’t unsee this shit!” Octavia drops to the floor behind the kitchen counter.

“Stop with the dramatics, Octavia,” Bellamy sighs and rubs his face with his free hand.

“Is this how you greet Clarke every time she comes home?” Ravens asks. “If so I’m going to have to tell Kyle to step up his game.”

“I’m going to go put clothes on,” Bellamy narrows his eyes at Clarke.

“Please do!” Octavia pulls herself up from the floor with a hand firmly placed over her eyes.

“Whatever, O,” Bellamy turns to go and Clarke and Raven get an eyeful of his back and not just his butt, but a very large tattoo that was not there last night (Clarke would know).

Raven starts laughing again and almost loses her balance on the arm of the couch she’s sitting on. Octavia’s hand comes flying off her face as she catches sight of her brother’s back and starts laughing before sliding back down to the floor and Clarke has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself because it’s very obvious what Bellamy had in mind for tonight with a mismatched tattoo that spells out “Son f Arachy” with a large griffin stretched from the top to the bottom.

“What?” Bellamy turns back around in time to see Raven slide off the arm and onto the couch.

“What’s – What’s on your back?” Raven asks through a fit of giggles.

“Please tell me that’s not real because you should get your money back, big brother,” Octavia is stretched out face down on the kitchen floor.

“Blame your husband. He bought it as a gag gift during my Groom Shower,” Bellamy backs slowly back up the hallway not turning around again. (Jasper was so mad that Clarke and the girls were having a traditional bridal shower and decided Bellamy needed a Groom Shower so all the guys got together and came up with ridiculous gifts to give him that he would never need and Clarke would probably never want him to have with the one exception the game console Wick, with Raven’s help, had built from scratch that was currently in Clarke and Bellamy’s bedroom).

Once Bellamy left the room, Raven gave a low whistle, “Damn Clarke. You’re a very lucky woman.”

“Raven Reyes Wick. Don’t,” Clarke glared at her friend, but knew it was a lost cause when she felt her cheeks warm, but decides on a new tactic. “Never look at a friend’s husband when he’s naked.”

“Listen, I wasn’t actively looking. I mean when I first looked up, I was looking, but I kept my eyes trained on his face the rest of the time; until he turned around. Damn.”

“Is it safe?” Octavia asks quietly from the floor.

“Yeah, O. You’re good,” Clarke offers a hand to pull her up from the floor.

“Can I ask what was with the fake tattoo?” Octavia glances towards the hallway checking to make sure the coast was clear.

“It’s a long story that I don’t want to get into right now,” Clarke sighs.

Bellamy comes back down the hallway with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on. Raven takes one look at him and starts laughing again while Octavia pointedly looks away from him at all costs while he places a kiss on her cheek before wrapping his arms around Clarke to say hello.

“Do I want to know what you three are up to?” Bellamy asks with one arm still around Clarke’s waist.

“Do I want to know what would have happened if we weren’t here?” Raven raises an eyebrow.

Bellamy narrows his eyes at her and Clarke jumps in before his good mood (because that’s what this has to be) deteriorates.

“We’re going to Grounders for a triple date. Didn’t you get any of my texts?” Clarke looks at him.

“No, sorry. It died while I was in the library and I got home and started charging it, but forgot about it.”

“Okay. Well why don’t you get changed and go meet the guys at the bar. We’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Clarke smiles before kissing him gently. His other hand comes up to wind its way into her hair and hold her closer.

“Why don’t we just leave them to their date night and stay in?” Bellamy mumbles against her lips.

“Gross, Bell. Because we haven’t all had a chance to hang out without kids in forever. Not all of us are newlyweds that can drop everything and have sex whenever we want.”

“Octavia! I don’t need to hear that.”

“Really? How were you going to get through her pre-Junior prom sex talk if you can’t even hear how she made that adorable nephew of yours?” Raven grins while taking a sip of her drink.

“Reyes. I am really not above throwing you out,” Bellamy grumbles, but Clarke knows he’s about to cave. After a few seconds pause, he does.

“Fine,” he grumbles pulling Clarke with him towards their bedroom. “Give me five minutes alone with my wife and then I’ll behave all night.”

“Really? Only five minutes. I expected you to last longer than that, Blake,” Raven’s taunt follows them down the hall.

“Raven!” Clarke yells over her shoulder and she’s almost positive she hears Octavia land a punch on Raven’s arm if the grunt that follows is any indication (and Clarke’s sure if there was a punch there was a ‘don’t insult my brother’s manhood or else I don’t get nieces or nephews’).

Once they’re in their room, Bellamy closes the door behind her and pushes her against it before he starts laying kisses down her throat.

“Bell, as much as I enjoy your enthusiasm. We’re going to need a lot more than five minutes,” Clarke grabs his hair and pulls him away from her neck.

“Ugh,” Bellamy groans dropping his forehead onto her shoulder. “I had this whole thing planned out.”

“I saw that,” Clarke grins and places a kiss into his hair. “And I really, really enjoyed the view.”

“Clarke,” Bellamy groans again.

“Listen, we’ll go for like an hour – two tops. You know they’re going to miss their kids and want to go home soon and then we’ll be back here,” Clarke slips her hands up his shirt and over his back to feel the ridges of the tattoo. “Please tell me this is fake because I would be worried.”

“It is,” he mumbles.

“Good because while I find them sexy, this one I do not.”

“Wait – what?” Bellamy’s head pops up so quickly; he almost knocks into her nose.

“Tattoos. I like them. I mean on guys. I don’t know if I would ever get one.”

“Really?” The only way to describe the look on her husband’s face is awe.

“What?”

“Nothing. Its just – I’ve always wanted one and never got it and then we started dating and I thought you didn’t like them.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know. You’re family is a little… uptight and you’ve never dated a guy – or girl – with tattoos,” Bellamy shrugs like its no big deal.

“My family is not uptight,” Clarke narrows her eyes at him and he just meets her glare with an even stare. “Fine,” she relents. “My mom is… conservative. But my dad had two tattoos. One with his unit and one with my mom’s and my name on it.”

“Really?” Bellamy smirks before leaning in to kiss at the pulse point below her ear. “So you wouldn’t mind if I got one?” His voice drops lower and rougher sending shivers down her spine.

“I really, really wouldn’t mind,” her own voice drops and she hears Bellamy groan again.

“Now that I know that. I don’t know if we’re going to be able to go anywhere tonight,” Bellamy grabs her hips and pulls them into his before kissing her on her lips again.

“Come on, guys! Date night!” Octavia’s voice comes through the door followed by what sounds like a pillow hitting the door.

“She’s scared to come any closer or she’ll be scarred even further,” Clarke mumbles against his lips and Bellamy sighs before pulling away.

“Alright then. Let’s get this night over so we can start our night,” Bellamy turns towards the closet and begins pulling things down while Clarke slips out the door and back up the hallway.

“Finally!” Octavia calls from the kitchen. “We can get this girls pre-game started. Kick my brother out,” she tosses over her shoulder as she starts mixing more drinks.

“Damn, Clarke. Just when I thought you were lucky,” Raven shakes her head as Octavia and Clarke both look at her. “Damn. Only five minutes,” Raven finishes barely holding back her grin.

“Shut it, Reyes,” Bellamy appears in the room dressed in jeans and a basic t-shirt and wraps his arms around Clarke’s waist to pull her into his chest. “I’ll see you guys at the bar. I’ve got to talk some things through with Lincoln,” Bellamy turns to give Clarke a kiss before disappearing. 

“What does he have to talk about with Lincoln?” Octavia looks worried, but Clarke just smiles and says its nothing.

* * *

Once the girls get to the bar, the night progress like any normal night with their group of friends (minus Jasper who just brings a whole ‘nother level of craziness). It’s a nice relaxing night for the group considering their post-college grownups hanging out at a college bar – until Cage Wallace rolls into the bar.

Cage Wallace was the biggest dickhead to ever walk the Earth – and Clarke would know because she grew up and worked at the hospital where his dad was an administrator. He was a few years older than her and always acted like he was so much more important than her because of who his dad was. She tried not to be a snob and say his dad was only a hospital administrator (which she had nothing against) while her mom was on her way to becoming Chief of Surgery (which she finally got last year).

Cage took the untraditional (see pretentious rich boy) path after college. He decided to go backpacking (code word for living in fancy hotels and apartments) around the world before returning home two years ago and starting to get his Ph.D. at the same school as Bellamy (in hindsight this should have been the red flag for Clarke).

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t soldier boy,” Cage pushes his way between Clarke and Octavia to stand facing Bellamy.

Bellamy, who had been laughing at Octavia’s joke about how whipped Wick was, stops with his beer bottle halfway to his mouth, “What do you want, Wallace?”

“What? I was just going to say ‘hello’ to a classmate. What’s with all the hostility?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because when you say ‘hello’ it’s always followed with an insult.”

Cage’s face falls into a mocked hurt expression, “Oh, how you wound me?”

Bellamy sighs and places the beer bottle back on the table, “Listen, I’m trying to enjoy a nice night out with my wife, my sister, and our friends. Can we continue this in class?”

Cage turns to Bellamy’s right and smiles at Raven, “Oh, so this is the nice Mrs. Blake. I’ve heard almost nothing about you. It’s not surprising though. You both have typical daddy issues raised by a mom who didn’t want you to begin with.” Cage’s smile turns into a sneer and Lincoln wraps a hand around Octavia’s wrist before she can take the knife and stab Cage with it.

Clarke clears her throat and Cage turns to look at her, “Oh! Doctor Griffin, lovely to see you again. I didn’t know you were slumming it this week.”

Clarke turns her ice blue eyes on Cage who tries to take a step back, but Lincoln (over Octavia’s head) pushes him back to keep his wife away from the scumbag.

“First off, Wallace, it’s Doctor Blake. Second, I’m not slumming anything. Third, I shouldn’t be surprised at all to see a sleazy scumbag like yourself hitting on innocent college girls who think you’re a worldly traveler when we all know you can’t get a girl to give you the time of day without acting like a pretentious douchebag,” Clarke raises an eyebrow in challenge.

“You’re just as a spiteful little bitch as you were when you were a kid. All because I didn’t fall all over you when you had you’re little crush on me,” Cage leans forward to sneer in her face.

Clarke glances behind him at Octavia who quickly jumps off her bar table stool and pushes Lincoln out of the way before grabbing the stool and dragging it with her. Bellamy is moving around Raven and Wick to come up behind Clarke – she figures its so he can punch Cage out, but Clarke won’t let him take the fall for her so she pulls her arm back just like Bellamy taught her after she almost broke a knuckle punching Finn and lets her fist fly and connect with Cage’s jaw sending the older man stumbling over Octavia’s carefully placed foot and landing with a thud on his ass.

“I never had a crush on such a slimy little asshole,” Clarke says quietly.

The entire bar stops for a split second before a group of girls sitting at a booth near their table began to cheer and clap loudly (later they came up to Clarke and thanked her because Cage was constantly hitting on them every week and no matter how many times they politely and impolitely turned him down he still kept coming back) with the rest of the room joining in.

Lorelei Tsing, another doctor at Ark Hospital and another pain in Clarke’s ass, comes running from out of nowhere and drops to her knees next to Cage cooing over him.

Anya, the owner of Grounders comes sliding up to the group, “Haven’t seen you guys in almost a year and your first night back and I’m already regretting let you guys in, aren’t I?” Anya passes a bag of ice to Clarke and quickly stands in front of Bellamy before he could do anything more to Cage.

“Alright, you two, out,” Anya turns her back on Clarke and Bellamy and directs her attention to Cage and Tsing.

“What? I didn’t do anything. _She_ punched _me_!” Cage pushes Lorelei off him and sits up. “You should be throwing her out and her stupid friend over here for tripping me,” Cage makes a vague gesture towards Octavia, who takes a threatening step towards him and he hides behind Tsing.

“Really? All I saw was a creepy asshole hitting on a married woman _in front of_ her husband. She had every right to protect herself and you’re lucky it was her and her _sister-in-law_ and not her husband, who has served four tours in Iraq and awarded countless medals. I’m sure he would have done a lot worse,” Anya squats down so she’s on the same level as Cage and Tsing. “Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Bar. Before I call the cops and have you escorted out.”

Tsing scoffs and reaches down to pull Cage to his feet, but he pushes her off again, “I don’t need you’re help, Lorelei. Just leave me alone.” Cage pulls himself up and turns to make a dramatic exit and looks to purposely bump into someone from their group, but when he sees Lincoln standing with his arms crossed behind him, Cage just gives the group a wide berth and storms out to the entire bar cheering again and chanting Anya’s name.

“I’m really sorry,” Clarke says to Anya once Cage and Tsing have left and the bar has gone back to its usual noise.

“Don’t apologize, Clarke. I’ve been trying to find a reason to kick that asshole out for months so I should really be thanking you,” Anya squeezes her shoulder and offers a free round for the group.

Once Anya leaves, Bellamy slides into the empty spot next to Clarke and crosses his arms with his entire body shaking with anger.

“Bellamy,” Clarke says softly.

“I don’t need you punching people every time they say something negative about me,” Bellamy says just as quietly.

“Man, Clarke. That was by far the best knockout at Grounders I’ve seen so far. And that’s including my own,” Wick grins leaning across the table and ignoring Bellamy’s glare.

“Um, excuse me? What about mine?” Raven asks pulling on Wick’s ear to get his attention.

“Sorry, babe. I wasn’t here for yours, but I’m sure it was epic.”

“Not as epic as mine,” Octavia grins widely sliding back into her seat and if Bellamy’s grunt is any indication, elbowing him along the way.

“No one saw yours, O,” Raven rolls her eyes at her friend.

“Lincoln did. He said it was the best punch he’d ever seen and he was an amateur boxer for a few years,” Octavia sends a sly grin towards her husband.

Bellamy glances around the table, “Wait. Has everyone punched someone here?”

“I don’t think Monty has,” Raven pointed out.

“And Jasper tried and failed. Like fell down,” Octavia adds. “Also, Lincoln!” Octavia turns to grin at Bellamy.

Bellamy glances between the two girls and sighs, “And how many times has Clarke thrown a punch here?”

“Only the once,” Octavia gives her brother a pointed look.

“Well, twice now,” Wick adds and Raven elbows him so hard and fast he doubles over.

“Twice?” Bellamy turns to look at his wife.

“The first time she didn’t throw the first punch,” Raven jumps in to defend her friend. “I did and this bitch’s friend tried to jump me and Clarke stepped in to help. Otherwise, she was staying out of it, no matter how much she wanted to kick Roma’s ass.”

Octavia groaned and thumped her head on the table, “Not helping Raven.”

“Roma? Roma Walker? My ex-girlfriend Roma Walker?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow at Clarke before turning back to Raven. “Explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain really,” Raven says while nonchalantly stirring her drink, but everyone waits patiently because they all know it’s a good story and Raven loves telling it.

“Raven,” Bellamy warns.

“Fine, fine. You asked for it,” Raven says throwing her hands up. “So we’re out having girls night and it’s just the two of us. It’s while you were on your third tour and Octavia was visiting Lincoln’s family and well you two were trying to keep everything a secret, but I knew and well – anyway. So,” Raven takes a deep breath. “We were discussing some things about everything. You know, like how Clarke was feeling that day about you and you know just telling stories about your fights, and you know girl talk basically.”

“Raven, get to the point,” Bellamy sighs sounds more exasperated than anything else.

“Okay, okay. So this skinny, skanky girl is making out with some guy in the booth behind Clarke and of all of a sudden she pushes him away and comes storming up to our table and looks Clarke up and down and scoffs at her, like actually scoffs at her. And it becomes clear to me that the two know each other and then Roma starts laughing when she figures out we were talking about you and says something like you must have been truly heartbroken over losing her to slum it with Clarke. And then made a not so nice comment about Clarke’s body compared to her twig shaped figure. So I decked her. Then she grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the booth and I stumbled because of my leg. And she pushed me down because of the stumble and Clarke saw one of her friends coming up behind me getting ready to kick me while I was down and she just tackled her and knocked her out.”

Raven takes a deep breath; “So if you’re going to be pissed about her giving out punches when she needs to, then you need to check your self because she only does it to protect those she loves. She punched Finn out because he was saying shit about you, she punched skinny bitches’ friend out because she was going to hurt me, and she punched this dickhead because she knew you were going to and you’re in class together so it would make things worse for you.”

Raven finishes by narrowing her eyes at him before jumping up and stating its time to go home. Octavia agrees and both girls move to hug Clarke goodbye and whisper good luck and love you. The guys say goodbye to Bellamy before hugging Clarke too and the two parent-couples share a cab back to the suburbs.

“Bell,” Clarke says softly once their friends have left the bar.

“Not here, Clarke. Let’s go home,” Bellamy’s voice is tight with anger and Clarke rises off the stool to leave and Bellamy grabs her elbow to steady her in the too tall heels.

The whole way home neither speaks – Clarke too afraid that this will be their first serious fight since they got together and even more terrified on how to fix it.

But Bellamy doesn’t let anything show; just keeps a hand on her lower back and guides her through the streets to home. They ride the elevator up to their third floor apartment in silence and at the late hour they’re the only ones in the elevator.

By the time they get through the door, Clarke is going crazy, “Just get it over with Bellamy. This silence is worse than any fight we’ve had and I really don’t like it.”

Clarke’s turns still standing in the little hallway from their front door to their kitchen with Bellamy standing by the door turning all the locks with a click. He looks up to meet her eyes and his eyes show the storm brewing behind them and Clarke just knows that this is going to be bad.

Clarke takes a deep breath and closes her eyes to brace herself against it, but then Bellamy’s lips are crashing onto hers and he’s spinning her and pushing her up against the door. Clarke’s eyes fly open and while still kissing him she lets a relieved sigh pass her lips before letting her hands wander into his hair and hold him closer (she knows in the back of her mind that they need to talk about whatever has him so angry, but right now she’ll take what she can get).

In no time at all, he’s pulling away from her and resting his forehead against hers, both of them trying to catch their breath.

“What… was… that for?” Clarke’s hands still wrapped in his hair holding him to her while his hands are firmly on her hips.

“That was my insanely hot wife knocking a guy out without me having to lift a finger,” Bellamy is still trying to catch his breath, but his trademark smirk is firmly in place.

“You’re not mad?” Clarke leans back further against the door to meet his eyes.

“Mad? Why would I be mad? I was so turned on. And then hearing Raven’s story – well I was pissed about that, but mostly because of Roma.”

“What about Roma?”

“I don’t want to talk about her now,” Bellamy groans and presses his lips to hers again. Clarke allows him to continue, but pulls away to get her answer.

“What about Roma?”

Bellamy groans again and chuckles as he places his face in the nook between her neck and shoulder.

“Come here,” he leads her to their couch and pulls her into his lap and reaches down to pull her heels off her feet before he starts to massage them. “Roma and I broke up for a few reasons.”

“You broke up before you left for your second tour, right?”

“Yeah. She wanted to get engaged before I left and I didn’t.”

Clarke laughs and tries to push the jealously down (a stupid reaction since they’re sitting in their apartment and she’s wearing his ring on her left finger and he has hers on his left finger), “You guys were only together for like four months. That’s kind of fast.”

“That’s what I said,” Bellamy’s smirk falls back into place. “And I was in love with you,” he adds matter-of-factly.

“Really?” Clarke feels a slow grin cross her face.

“Yeah,” Bellamy lets his head thump onto the back of the couch. “She didn’t take that really well.”

Clarke narrows her eyes at her husband, “Didn’t take what really well?”

“When I said it, I didn’t realize how much it was true. I was just saying it because I knew I wasn’t ever going to marry her and needed a good reason why. It was kind of a dick move; basically telling her I was only with her because I couldn’t be with the one I wanted. I mean I didn’t say it in that many words, but when you tell your girlfriend that you’re in love with someone else and have been since before you started dating, there’s really no other explanation.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke groans and throws her head back. “This information would have been really helpful at some point. It would have made everything make much more sense.”

“How was I supposed to know that the girl I just confessed my feelings to would run into my ex-girlfriend who would over hear you talking about me? In what world is that a possibility?”

Clarke starts to laugh, “We have the worst luck with everything. Don’t we?”

“Nah,” Bellamy leans forward and places a slow kisses on Clarke’s jaw and up to her cheek. “I think we have the best luck. Look at where it got us.”

Clarke threw her arms around his neck and pulls herself closer to him, “Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

Bellamy leans forward and captures her lips with his before mumbling against them, “I’m always right, princess.”

“In your dreams, Blake,” Clarke can feel his smile pressed into her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if this goes against all fan fiction manners or protocol, but I'm in desperate need of a beta (or two or three). I have like a gazillion fics that I keep starting and I can't finish because I just hit road block after road block. So I was just wondering if there is any wonderful people out there who likes to read messes and help piece together stories (and force me to finish writing them), if so let me know and if you want to work on one or all let me know. I'd ask my wonderful friends and family, but none of them watch The 100 so they don't understand my obsession with Bellarke (trust me, I've already tried). 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments make me smile! :)


End file.
